Pokemon Ash and May Iam sorry
by Darkbanana
Summary: This is a fanfic between Ash and May


Iam "sorry"

by Darkbanana

It was a sunny day in pallet town Ash had just returned from his journey in Sinnoh he was in top 4 but Paul kicked him out of the liga

Ash: Iam sick of Paul!

Brock: Relax Ash, we are soon home at your house and May will be there

Ash: WHAT! is May gonna be there?

Dawn: I can´t wait to meet May again

Ash (in mind): Man iam still having a crush on May but iam still angry on her for leaving off to Johto

Dawn:What´s wrong Ash?

Ash: Nothing why do you ask

Dawn: you seem to be thinking of something?

Ash: Well iam not

Brock(in mind):Maybe he is still having a crush on May?, She is gonna be happy when i tell her that

but Ash was very upset when she left for Johto

Back at May

May:Hello is anybody here?

Delia: Yes

May: Oh hey Miss ketchum is Ash here?

Delia: No honey, but i think he is comming soon

May: Okay .....

Delia(in mind): i like that girl she seem to be a good girl and caring, just the type for Ash will like

And the door went up

Ash: Hey mom

Delia: Hey honey

May looked at Ash

Ash: Oh hey May

May: Hey Ash ..

There was a silence

Brock : Hey miss Ketchum and Hey May

Delia and May: Hey Brock

Dawn entered: Hey May

May: Hey Dawn, How was Sinnoh grand fistival?

Dawn: Great but i only Maded it to top8

May: Thats great!

Dawn: How was Johto grand fistival

May: I made it to top 4!

Dawn: Ofc you did

Delia: You must be Dawn

Dawn: Yeah thats me

Later Dawn and Brock went for some tranning in the garden Delia began on dinner but May and Ash was in the leaving room

May: Ash are you still mad?

Ash: Ofc iam you are my best friend .. Do you known how much pain i felt when i saw you leave

Flashback

May and Max:goodbye guys

Brock and Ash: goodbye girls

Max: Thats not funny

Brock: no sorry Max

Ash and May was laughing but Max dident notic

A man yelled: the ship for Houenn is leaving now

May: i guess this is goodbye

Brock: yeah ..

Max: But we catch up later right?

Ash: I hope so

The ship began to sail, May and Max waved back at them

Ash feelt a tear and then all the others came

Brock notic but diden´t say anything he know how he felt

End of flashback

Ash: iam leaving

May: wait Ash!

Ash: WHAT!

May: Iam sorry for leaving you... but

Ash: But what

May: A day we have to go our own way

Ash: But is A day like now?!

May: Ash belive me, iam sorry

Ash: "iam sorry"

Ash ran to his room and lied on the bed and cryed out

he feelt asleep and he woke when his mother yelled: anyone who wanna give me a hand with dinner

Brock: I will

Brock ran to the kitchen and Dawn went to the living room

Dawn: May whats wrong?

May: Nothing

Dawn:You look sad

May: I dont wanna talk about it

Dawn: okay i go and check on dinner

Back in the kitchen Delia went in the garden after salat and tomatos while Brock looked after the rice and the meat

Dawn: Brock

Brock: Yeah?

Dawn: May is a littel sad do you know why

Brock(in mind) Oh man this is gonna be ruf

Brock: Dawn look after the food

Dawn : ... okay

Brock went to Ash´s room

Ash: Go away May

Brock: Its me..

Ash: oh what´s up?

Brock: why is May sad and don´t say you dont know why!

Ash: Beacuse i yelled at her!

Brock: what! why did you do that?

Ash: She said she was "sorry" beacuse she left for Johto

Brock: And?

Ash: And? i was feeling my heart break apart

Brock: Maybe she feel the same way..

Ash: What!!

Brock: remember you two were best friends do you think that she maybe was a littel sad?

Ash: I diden´t think of it that way

Brock : but now you do

Delia yelld from the kitchen: Dinner is ready!

Brock: Come on Ash lets get something to eat

At the dinner table Dawn, Brock talked with Delia about their journey May and Ash look at their food

Dawn: hehe its true ash was angry beacuse i hit him with a pokeball

Brock : wont you be if i hitted you with a pokeball

Dawn and Brock started to laugh

Later they was in the living room and they were talking and played a game

May: Iam gonna take a walk

she left the room and Ash followed her

Delia and Dawn: why is Ash following her?

Brock: he is gonna talk with her about something

Ash: May wait

May: What are you gonna yell at me again?

Ash: look iam sorry for yelling at you but i-

May: Your "sorry"

Ash: i- i-

May: Iam leaving

Ash: I love you!

May: what

Ash: i love you and i was angry beacuse i had feelings for you since Manaphy left

May: Oh Ash i love you too

they hugged eachtother

May: Ash?

Ash: yeah?

May: Iam sorry

Ash: Iam sorry too

They kissed in one minute they broke the kiss beacuse Dawn and Brock said: Haha thats what we touth

They heard a person enter they looked at her

May and Ash: Misty!

Misty: How dare you Ash

she ran away with tears in her eyes

Ash: what was that all about?

The end


End file.
